


little texts

by astrolabes (orphan_account)



Series: the truth of the space lying in between us [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, No Spoilers, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/astrolabes
Summary: Kokichi Ouma cooks and muses about strangely missing boyfriends.





	little texts

**Author's Note:**

> part 1/2 of some cheaply written drabbles because saioumota deserves more content… i might add in a third if this all goes well. maybe.
> 
> originally written on twitter [here.](https://mobile.twitter.com/astrogeny/status/913202773210140672) a lot of editing has been made...
> 
> enjoy the fluff!!

Spinning, Kokichi happily puts on their cute, frilly pink apron and saunters into their clean kitchen with all the ingredients already lined up in a display of organized chaos.

 

'Today, I'll make curry,' they think. 'I'll blow Momota-chan and Saihara-chan's socks off with my amazing skills!'

 

Deft fingers quickly cast away julienned vegetables flying into the pot of oil, letting them crackle to life. Kokichi pulls out the already clean chicken and cubes it, humming some odd song or another (probably an American old rock band, Kokichi assumes, but the name of both song and artist eludes them) that Kaito usually listens to.

 

Shuuichi always wants rice as a side dish with everything, but Kaito is usually far more fickle. "Momota-chan!" They call. No response.

 

They frown and try something else.

 

"Master~ do you want your lovely maid to serve you some fresh rice for dinner? Or maybe some of those pickled vegetables that you reaaaaaaaaally hate?"

 

That still doesn't work, and they peer behind the large fridge to see absolutely nobody. They could hear the dead silence of tumbleweeds from western films blowing in their ears, since Kaito Momota was never a very quiet person. Wherever he was, he was bound to make some noise. Here…

 

It almost feels as if… he were gone.

 

Usually if Shuuichi isn't there, Kaito always, _always_ sits in the kitchen while Kokichi cooks and if he needs to get up, he'll leave his things on the island. But there isn't even his coat there.

 

He might be bothering Shuuichi, but Kokichi knows for a fact that their other boyfriend is taking a nap. So where did he go?

 

'Did they leave me,' they wonder. 'About time.'

 

The pot is already simmering on low-flame when they hear familiar giggling.

 

One is shy and breathy and the other is raucous and gruff. Neither of them seems to care about keeping volume with the amount of fun they're having.

 

Fueled by pettiness, they storm out to the sight of Shuuichi cuddled warm and close to Kaito's chest on their couch, as if they were the only two people in the world.

 

Pangs of jealousy won't let them wipe the pout off of their face no matter how hard they try. They can't do much else except blink furiously, so instead they teasingly call out—

 

"Got bored of me already?"

 

They look up at them as if they were deer in the headlights, but then they do the strangest thing in Kokichi's eyes.

 

They look directly at each other and Shuuichi and Kaito laugh like they've never laughed before.

 

To say the least, this behavior is unprecedented, and Kokichi feels absolutely bewildered. They can't come up with a plausible theory as to why they might laugh at them. If Shuuichi and Kaito were more interested in themselves and didn't care about a liar like them… they would feel more guilty about it. Kaito might show them evidence of his—

 

Before they can think about it further, Shuuichi and Kaito show them their phones. As Kokichi suspected, they've been texting each other the entire time.

 

But it's what the texts were about that give them pause.

 

It's all about Kokichi.

 

How much they love them even when they tease that being a little shit. How much they admire them for putting up with them even when they're being a little dense.

 

And there's memorabilia of the time they spent with them too. Photos of them eating together at a ramen stand and Kokichi having to blow on their bowl so that their tongue doesn't get burned. Photos of a rare, sleepy and completely off guard Kokichi. Photos of them smiling brightly every time they give them a sweet treat to eat.

 

"I—" They can't think. This is completely not what they've expected. "I completely expected that! Of course you would love lil' old me!"

 

They situate themselves on their laps, one leg on Kaito and the other on Shuuichi. "And that's why we're going to watch Hamtaro today!"

 

"Again?" Kaito groans. "That's the third time this week!"

 

Kokichi pretends to sob. "No fair! Saihara-chaaan, he's bullying me!"

 

Shuuichi laughs. "If Ouma-kun wants to watch Hamtaro, let's do it. After that, if you want we can watch Interstellar? It's been a while since we've seen that one."

 

The lights dim as they share each other's warmth in the folds of the couch. Kaito predictably nods off on Kokichi's shoulder, and Shuuichi, while also sleepy, keeps his fingers intertwined with theirs and doesn't let go.

 

"Maybe," they mutter, "Maybe I can finally be safe here? Even if it's a lie?"

 

"Hm? Did you say something, Ouma-kun?"

 

"Ah, it's nothing, Saihara-chan. It's just a little lie I'm telling myself."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> guys poly ships are very good please write for them… (kicks self to write harumenogane in vain)


End file.
